Ella es: Un espíritu libre
by Ross Yellow
Summary: Ser un espíritu libre es una decisión en consecuencia de muchas experiencias. No es en asunto de aceptar o comprender, es acerca de los límites de tolerancia.


Ella es: un espíritu libre.

**Capítulo 1**

**Encuentros de segundo tipo**

**Sasuke**

Un viernes de marzo por la noche, me encontraba cuasi acostado en mi cama en la comodidad de mi habitación, rodeado de apuntes, fórmulas y libros de economía, específicamente de economía empresarial como cualquier estudiante mortal que se encontraba repasando las citas y puntos extraídos para la defensa tesis. Tenía una taza de café frío sobre una de las mesas de noche, el celular en silencio y la laptop sobre los muslos, había hecho una pausa para leer el e-mail que mi tutor había enviado.

**Asunto: Recomendaciones para el día de la defensa. **Sin mucho preámbulo fije mi atención en el contenido del e-mail. Mi tutor, Hatake Kakashi era una persona sumamente ocupada sin ánimos de querer entrar en los detalles de su resumen profesional, allí estaba enviándome la información concisa y precisa para la defensa del proyecto de grado que sería aproximadamente en 27 días. Me acercaba al párrafo final cuando, el celular vibró sobre la mesa de noche. Un mensaje en WhatsApp mi hermano.

–_Dime que no harás una fiesta en el apartamento ésta noche _– leí.

Entorné los ojos, aquel mensaje con un toque de ligera amenaza no podía estar más fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, la imagen de Itachi agachando la cabeza lamentando que sus planes se hubiesen ido a la mierda por una fiesta que estaba lejos de materializarse cruzó mi mente de una manera muy provocativa. Sobre todo ahora, que él parecía estar completamente perdido por la chica con la que tenía cerca de tres meses saliendo.

–_Una fiesta, es justo lo que se me viene a la mente entre apuntes de economía empresarial _– tecleé, descartando sin pensar mucho la idea de armar una fiesta en menos de media hora. Apenas había puesto la vista en los mencionados apuntes, cuando el celular volvió a vibrar.

–_Es viernes por la noche pequeño hermano, deberías dejar la cueva y hacer un poco de vida social _– evidentemente, ésas palabras cambiaban sustancialmente las cosas, en años de experiencia y convivencia agitada con mi hermano aquello significa muy a su manera –_te quiero fuera del apartamento_ _por el tiempo que él considerase prudente para_ _fortalecer el concepto de _"_actividades recreativa nocturnas", en honor del código moral entre hermanos y en buscando no ampliar el rango de argumento para vacilar_– y en éste aspecto Itachi está en cierta desventaja.

–_Al grano _– replique queriendo cerciorarme.

–_Ino pasará la noche conmigo _– aquellas eran las palabras mágicas. Me vi incentivado a trazar automáticamente un plan de escape, no sin antes sobornarlo para la compra de mi silencio.

–_De acuerdo, trae pizza._ – esto era el cierre del trato en el que las partes involucradas entienden que un hermano necesita alimentar su vida sexual y el otro por el bien de salud mental debe perderse.

–_Copiado, cambio y fuera _– apenas leí antes de buscar el número de Naruto.

Unos cuantos repiques y el susodicho atendió la llamada.

–_Pero mira nada más, justo terminábamos de hablar pestes de ti _– apenas escuché antes de apartar el oído del auricular, idiota. –_ ¡Joder Kiba, te dije que le bajaras el volumen cabrón!_– bingo, mis amigos tenían planes o andaban en ello.

–_¿Dónde andan?_– el ruido, la música o lo que fuera que me había apartado del auricular bajo a los decibeles adecuados.

–_Andamos por pleno centro buscando un sitio donde cenar y luego iremos a Newcastle _– soltó. –_ ¿Vas a sacarte el palo de escoba del culo para salir con tus amigos?_– normalmente, Naruto tenía la confianza suficiente para lanzar preguntas y comentarios absurdos pero, cuando se juntaba con los amigos para una noche de juerga se convertía en una copia muy básica pero elemental de Stu en "The Hangover". Por otro lado, "Newcastle" era un club nocturno atractivo y no tan concurrido pues, tenía un aire ligeramente exclusivo el cual yo no frecuentaba desde diciembre es decir, hace tres meses y honestamente embarcarme en una fiesta con mis amigos con varias rondas de bebida era la cosa más brillante en la que se me ocurría anotarme, dadas las circunstancias que Itachi me había planteado.

–_Nos vemos allá en menos de una hora_ – colgando la llamada, procedí de manera automática: ducha, ropa, comida y salir. Abandoné la cama, puse un poco de orden entre el desorden que tenía sobre ella, junté todas los papeles, la laptop y las dejé sobre el escritorio haciendo pila juntos los pesados volúmenes y tesis publicadas que debía devolver. Me desvestí y caminé desnudo hasta la ducha, pequeña ventaja de tener el cuarto de baño en tu habitación. Cuando estaba secándome la cara, escuché la puerta de entrada del apartamento abrirse, Itachi y su casi novia ya estaban aquí. Apuré la ropa, me cepille los dientes, aplique colonia, tomé las llaves del auto, el celular y salí de mi habitación con una chaqueta sobre el brazo. Apenas mes asomaba a la cocina cuando…

– ¡Hola Sasuke! – aún no había identificado de cual lugar de la cocina procedía la voz, cuando ya se me estaba arropando con un abrazo asfixiante.

–Hola Ino ¿Cómo estás? – mascullé tratando de apartar su melena de mi cara.

–Bien – exclamo dejándome respirar – ¿Cómo va la tesis? – preguntó viéndome de frente como si me estuviera evaluando, porque _oh sí _ella es psicóloga. Mire a mi hermano, y ya estaba recorriendo la cocina en busca de platos, vasos y cubiertos.

–Excelente, ya tengo fecha de defensa – comenté volviendo a inhalar.

–Negocios sociales ¿eh? – esbozó ampliando la sonrisa y recordando además el tema central de mi trabajo de grado. –Es un tema interesante, si tu defensa es abierta al público avísame, me gustaría asistir. Claro si no te incomoda – agregó tomando asiento en la barra.

–De acuerdo, te aviso cuando confirmen el espacio y el lugar – solté caminando hacia la barra, dejando la chaqueta en uno de los banquillos me dispuse a examinar los contornos de las pizzas, eran tres, una para cada gusto.

–Así que, si recuerdas cual la pizza que suelo comer – le lancé a Itachi, en honor a todas aquellas ocasiones en las que había comido pizza con otros ingredientes porque él se equivocaba de manera intencionada o no.

–En realidad, no. Fue Ino quien hizo a la orden y ella siempre recuerda todos los detalles ¿verdad? – comentó lanzándole una mirada de complicidad. Ella nos guiñó un ojo, mientras devoraba el primer trozo de pizza. Con aquel gesto no pude evitar darme cuenta que ya pasaban de cifras de dos número las visitas de Ino al apartamento y aquello era agradables, siempre sacaba conversación y escuchaba atenta y pacientemente, y sin lugar a dudas tenía carácter, era del tipo de mujer que no se andaba con rodeos, Itachi y cualquier hombre se daría cuenta que ella toleraba los errores comunes pero no las estupideces. Ino es de ésas mujeres que sabe cómo caminar al lado de hombre y no detrás de él y sin lugar a dudas ésa y probablemente muchas cualidades y atributos que poseía tenían a mi hermano prácticamente a su merced. Volviendo al foco de aquella cena compartida que establecía por debajo de la mesa que Sasuke debía marcharse con sus amigos y que, Itachi e Ino iban a estar ocupados con la distribución del espacio y el tiempo me di cuenta de habían transcurrido unos 15 o 20 minutos y que los tres quedamos satisfechos con la cena sumidos en una conversación amena, sin mucha pleitesía ellos como buena pareja se lanzaron ordenar y limpiar la cocina, procuré retirarme poco a poco, cuidando de no ingresar en su burbuja.

Ya había tomado la chaqueta y estaba abriendo la puerta para salir…

–Así que, vas hacerle caso a tu hermano – ironizó Itachi.

–Voy a salir con los muchachos – atiné a responder mientras abría la puerta iba a lanzar un comentario mordaz al respecto, pero, Ino y su ojo para los detalles habían sumado puntos conmigo hoy, y por la pizza no era el momento alguna impertinencia entre hermanos con ella en el medio. –Hablamos mañana – dije antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

Salía del ascensor cuando el celular vibró en mi bolsillo. Naruto acaba de enviarme una foto de varias botellas de cerveza alzadas en señal de brindis.

_Apresúrate idiota! _– leí.

Apreté el paso, ubique el auto, desbloqueé el sistema de seguridad, ingresé, encendí el motor espere que éste calentará un poco y salí. Al dar con el primer semáforo en rojo con tan poco tráfico, busqué el reloj en mi mano derecha 11:04 de la noche, me tomaría menos de 20 minutos llegar al lugar convenido. Por suerte, Newcastle contaba con estacionamiento privado y vigilancia, al llegar el parquero me indicó los lugares disponibles para estacionar. Al apagar el motor y bajar del auto el señor se acercó y me dio la bienvenida.

–Qué bueno es verle de nuevo por acá señor Uchiha – me extendió la mano.

–Lo mismo digo– estreché su mano reconociéndole. –Le echas un ojo de vez en cuando, Arthur – comenté mirando de reojo el auto.

–Sin problemas señor, estará bien cuidado. Ya sus amigos están adentro – di unos cuantos pasos hasta ubicarme en la entrada y pasar sin problemas, saludando a los de seguridad mientras me ajustaba el brazalete fluorescente de pase y acceso al lugar. Sin preguntar, uno de los guardias me señaló el lugar donde se encontraban mis amigos, me dirigí a la zona de VIP reconociéndolos a cierta distancia.

– ¡Allí estás pedazo de…!– el grito hizo que muchas de los asistentes voltearán a ver que estaba pasando. Allí estaban, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai y Naruto "los muchachos" me reconocieron al instante. Al verme entre ellos saludaron con mucho afán, palmeándome la espalda o la nuca, y solo estando inmerso en aquella ronda de comentarios y frases sobre como la tesis te jodia la vida reparé allí en que realmente había pasado tiempo sin salir a disfrutar.

– ¡Una ronda de lo que sea, yo invito!– vociferé por el estruendo de la música, acto seguido estaban alzando sus botellas de cerveza o lo que quedaba de ellas en señal de victoria, _habíamos vuelto_.

No tardamos mucho en sumirnos en conversaciones estúpidas pero necesarias por encima del marcado paso de los bajos, mientras tomábamos gradualmente el contenido de nuestros vasos recién servidos, pues la primera ronda había resultado en tragos de "sexo en la playa" muy sutil. En un punto Kiba se inclinó sobre el centro del círculo que habíamos armado para comentarnos que una chica había dejado de salir con él porque se había sentido intimidada por Akamaru, su perro.

– ¿Pueden creerlo? – se mofó haciendo una imitación exagerada de la postura y gesto de la chica bajo la circunstancia que trataba de compartir con nosotros. –Me dijo: el perro o yo. Y se los juro que no había visto las prioridades tan claras y le dije: oh, querida por supuesto que Akamaru, él me ha sido fiel por 7 años por tanto, siempre ha sido él y siempre será él – aquello nos arrancó una carcajada colectiva, cualquiera que conociera a Kiba el tiempo suficiente sabría que jamás había que ponerlo a escoger entre su perro y alguna otra cosa era el equivalente a recibir una roja directa en un partido de fútbol.

Entre comentarios de la misma índole aproveché de volver acercarme a una de las mesoneras que recorrían las mesas con sus minúsculos vestidos para pedirle amablemente y muy cerca del oído otra ronda de lo mismo que mis compañeros habían decidido beber antes de comenzar a ligar licores propensos a generar la resaca del día siguiente, ella accedió muy entusiasmada y dejándome ligeramente encandilado con su sonrisa. Francamente ésta salida, éste entorno y las personas que aquí se encontraban me volvían susceptible a cualquier encanto femenino después de haber pasado casi tres meses recluido en lo que era el final de estudios universitarios. Fuese aquella mesonera al volver con nuestro pedido o cualquier chica que emitiese las señales correctas no tendría problema en acercarme para pedirle muy educadamente que compartiera algún lecho conmigo, sin fines formales y con la estricta política de _disfrutar el momento_.

En algún punto de la velada, la conversación se enfocó en Shikamaru y como éste parecía estar involucrándose en una relación con una chica llamada Temari, éste se defendió.

–Es muy problemático verla todos los días – alegó como un hombre que necesitaba su espacio después de haber compartido todas aquellas cosas que vienen implicadas en el hecho de estar saliendo con una chica.

Sentí un peso en el hombro derecho, el peso correspondía al codo y al antebrazo de Sai que se había inclinado para llamar mi atención.

–Uchiha ¿Ves aquellas chicas que están por allá? – apuntó con un disimulado movimiento de cabeza hacia la izquierda. Volví la mirada al lugar que indicaba y reparé en un grupo de tres chicas acompañadas de un muchacho probablemente gay, las observé y detallé mientras daba un sorbo a mi trago, una de ellas era trigueña de cabello marrón y con vestido verde captó mi atención y me sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes, de apartarla sonriendo tontamente y comentarle algo a sus amigas.

–La morena es muy guapa – comenté.

–Lo es, pero la rubia… – dejar la frase sin terminar antes una chica rubia y natural era una costumbre de Sai, y sin lugar a dudas las mujeres con ése rasgo eran su debilidad. Recordé una ocasión en la que Sai había pasado por el apartamento cuando Ino se encontraba allí y la observó con tanto detenimiento que no reparó en el golpe que Itachi le dio en la cabeza hasta que fue demasiado tarde. –Podemos acercarnos y decirles que somos primos – dijo antes de sumergirnos en el estudio de las proporciones de las chicas que coqueteaban con nosotros desde lejos, estábamos tan entretenidos que pasamos de hablar de mujeres exóticas y los requerimientos de la mujer _ideal_ de cada uno.

–A las mujeres les genera cierto morbo el saber que le coquetean hombres que están emparentados – le comenté a Sai convencido de lo que decía.

– ¿Itachi y tú lo han intentado alguna vez? – preguntó.

–Tiempo atrás, y más de una vez – aseveré. A mi lado Sai se rió con ganas. Incluso me reí de recordar aquellos momento de juventud pura donde Itachi con buen hermano mayor había iniciado mi incursión en la movida nocturna y en el reclutamiento de mujeres, al igual que mi hermano, Sai y yo teníamos un parecido del cual desconocíamos la procedencia pues no estábamos emparentados, y si aquellas chicas deseaban morder el anzuelo que mi compañero tenía ganas de arrojar no habría inconveniente alguno, al menos por ésta noche porqué ya me había dejado de ésas cosas.

Un estallido de bienvenida y sorpresa se hizo sentir muy cerca de nosotros, al buscar con la mirada di con que teníamos nuevos integrantes en el grupo, y éstas usaban vestidos y una de ellas me era muy familiar. Hinata Hyuga, había sido una compañera de estudios en el instituto, aunque no en su totalidad, ella era la prima sobreprotegida de uno de nuestros compañeros de manada, Neji Hyuga cuya ausencia acababa de corroborar al reparar que no venía pisándole los talones a su querida prima como de costumbre. Hinata era un año menor que nosotros, sin embargo, en el pasado que involucraba el instituto ella nos había sermoneado y cuidado en muchas ocasiones después de haber caído en el combate contra el vodka y el whisky en los rincones de la casa Hyuga.

– ¡Sasuke Uchiha! – gritó reconociéndome. Acto seguido dio los pasos necesarios en mi dirección y me vi sumido en lo que sería el segundo abrazo asfixiante de la noche la diferencia era que Hinata apenas me llegaba al diafragma. Apenas pude corresponderle el abrazo porque en un parpadeo me encorvado hacia delante obra de su ligera fuerza hasta que dejo caer un beso en mi mejilla izquierda. – ¡Qué alegría verte! – le sonreí dándole a entender que también agradaba verla. –Pensé que tu padre ya había logrado enchufarte a uno de sus súper cargos corporativos y que ya no encontraría contigo ni de casualidad – comentó dejándome volver a la posición normal.

–Nah – solté. –Algún día eso pasará pero aún no – le aclaré.

–Vamos a conversar, si se puede – agregó agarrándome del antebrazo izquierdo para conducirme al lugar del que se había movido que resultó ser el lado de Naruto. Quien al momento de verla volver amplio la sonrisa idiota y dejo por un momento la conversación que sostenía con una chica de cabello aparentemente rosa.

Cuando Hinata me soltó pasaron dos cosas pasaron de manera tan rápida, dos cosas que me dejaron en mi lugar y sobre mis pies pero, que no vi venir, como flechas. La primera flecha pasó de largo pero, me dio la razón de un pasado que ahora presente y que pudiese ser futuro y que me dejó ver por completo la razón por la que Hinata se encontraba sin Neji aquí, y fue el momento en el que ella busco con sus dedos la palma de la mano de Naruto y éste le sonrió entrelazando los dedos y dándole un beso en la frente. La segunda flecha, de punta fina y velocidad precisa, me aceleró el ritmo cardíaco cuando la chica que hablaba con Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Fue aquel verde de un tono que no supe identificar que me hizo llevar el trago hasta los labios para refrescarme la garganta seca de repente y a parpadear varias veces un minuto para corroborar si ésa chica tan bonita no era un holograma o algo similar.

Repito, era muy bonita. Aunque es un escaneo no pude identificar el color de su cabello ni el tono de sus ojos, aquel vestido floreado que le acariciaban los muslos, la chaqueta negra, las botas a la altura de los tobillos, la cartera que le cruzaba el cuerpo, los mechones de cabello y las diminutas pecas que le adornaban el rostro, dejaron bloqueada la atención hacia cualquier otra mujer que pudiera encontrarse allí.

Sentí una punzada de odio contra Hinata y Naruto a éste último dirigí una mirada asesina que dejaba en claro que era un bastardo por no haberme presentado semejante encanto de mujer antes. Con su usual agudeza Hinata reparó en el reclamo que le estaba haciendo sin palabras a mi _amigo_ y como él se encogía de hombros.

–Sakura – llamó Hinata, la chica volvió la mirada pues parecía haberse entretenido en el espectáculo de luces que acompañaban al DJ de turno. –Te presento a un amigo, Sasuke Uchiha – introdujo Hinata.

–Ah, hola. – apenas le escuché antes de ambos nos acercáramos e inclináramos para las introducciones. –Sakura Haruno – se presentó extendiéndome la mano.

–Sasuke Uchiha – repetí. Prestando atención al tacto suave pero seguro de su mano. La vi enfocar la mirada como si tratara de reconocer o estudiarme, curioso porque hacía lo mismo que ella.

–Mucho gusto, Sasuke – esbozó sonriendo antes de devolverme la mano.

–El gusto es mío – atajé llevándome el contenido de mi vaso a los labios. – ¿Les gustaría tomar algo? – intervine y espere los minutos correspondientes al intercambio de señas entre las recién llegadas.

–Unas margaritas estarían bien – aceptó Sakura. Busque entre la multitud hasta dar con el mesero más cercano, ordené los tragos y volví mi atención a ella.

– ¿Estudias? – pregunté.

Ella parpadeó varias veces y agitó un poco la cabeza antes de responder.

–Marketing y algo de recursos humanos en la universidad Senju – hizo una pausa. –Pero, estoy en pasantías ¿Y tú? – agregó siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

–También estudio en la universidad Senju pero, economía empresarial. Estoy en la fase de tesis –

– ¡Ah! Eso explica porque creí haberte visto en algún lado – aclaró.

–Tal vez en la biblioteca, porque nuestras facultades quedan retiradas – enfaticé.

–Probablemente – se rió.

En ése instante el mesero apareció con los tragos, indique que se los ofreciera a las chicas. Mientras ellas eran atendidas me vi tentado a unirme al murmullo de aclamación de los asistentes al reconocer la canción que empezaba a sonar. También reparé en que alguien me tocaba el hombro, Naruto, Hinata y Sakura me esperaban para lo que sería el segundo o tercer brindis de la noche.

– ¡Con la izquierda! – saltó Sakura indicándome con su brazo extendido que debía cambiar mi vaso a la mano que ella indicada para evitar los azares de la mala suerte, me reí y accediendo me uní al brindis.

– ¡Me encanta esa canción! – exclamó antes de degustar su margarita, mientras trataba de descifrar el intérprete.

– ¿Es de Calvin Harris? – atiné. Ella asintió.

–Con John Newman – aclaró.

Inducidos por el ambiente, disfrutamos del espectáculo de luces y del buen set de música que el DJ ofrecía. Aquello poco a poco se transformó en una auténtica fiesta. Mis amigos estaban sumidos en sus asuntos, Kiba y Sai estaban rodeados por un grupo de chicas que reían sin parar, cuando Shikamaru se perdía era para hacerse un lugar en el reservado para fumadores. Mientras, Naruto y Hinata conversaban muy cerca uno del otro, parecían estar compartiendo caricias y roces.

Entre comentarios sobre nuestras edades y el segundo y tercer trago de ella con el cuarto y el quinto mío supe que había sido amiga de Hinata desde hacía tiempo, habían asistido a la misma academia de baile y que a Naruto lo había conocido poco más de un año.

–Ya va siendo hora de que se busquen un cuarto – comentó Sakura refiriéndose claramente a Naruto y Hinata. –Esto es lo que no me gusta de salir con parejas, las probabilidades de que te toque volver a casa en taxi son…– se quejó.

–Si eso es lo que te preocupa, yo puedo llevarte. –agregué.

– ¿No tienes o tendrás algún problema con eso? –

–Ni cerca – corroboré.

–Genial, gracias – soltó.

–Me agradeces cuando estés en la puerta de tu casa – apunté.

–No es casa, es apartamento, caballero. – corrigió.

–En la puerta del edificio donde vives, entonces – completé siguiéndole el juego.

–Eso está mejor – concedió riéndose. – ¿No bailas? – preguntó.

–No tienes tanta suerte, no he bebido lo suficiente – ironicé. Aunque si sé bailar me interesaba más ver que tan bien se movía ella.

–Doy clases particulares, para cuando gustes – dijo tranquilamente ladeando la cabeza.

–Para eso, voy a necesitar tu número – agregué siguiéndole el juego.

–Y puedo dártelo pero, cuando salgamos de aquí – puntualizó.

Estaba por responderle cuando a Hinata y Naruto se nos acercaron.

–Queridos amigos, pasamos por acá para despedirnos. La pequeña dama y yo nos retiramos – soltó Naruto.

–Estábamos hablando de eso, pensábamos intervenir antes de que montaran una escena – comenté a mi lado Sakura asintió solemnemente.

–Algún día hablaremos de esto – dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca. Se acercó para estrecharme la mano y palmearme la espalda. –En cuanto a Sakura – murmuró cerca de mi oído.

–No hay problema, la llevaré a su casa – aseguré.

El apretón de manos de hizo más fuerte y el comentario –_ya cancelé la cuenta_– estuvieron allí en señal de agradecimiento, Hinata se despidió de su amiga algo colorada, probablemente avergonzada de tener que dejarla allí conmigo para ir a _recrearse _con mi amigo. Sakura le restó importancia, tomándola de los hombros para sacudirla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Ya vete, yo estaré bien – alcancé a escuchar antes de que Hinata se dirigiera a mí.

–Te portas bien Uchiha – me amenazó dándome un pellizco en el abdomen y después un beso de despedida.

–Está bien, está bien – me quejé tratando de apartarme de ella.

–Nos vemos, idiota – soltó Naruto tomándola de la mano para retirarse del lugar.

Sakura y yo los vimos atravesar la multitud hasta la puerta principal.

–Esto va a sonar un poco fuera de lugar pero, ¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó sin más.

–Ahora que lo mencionas sí, un poco – respondí reparando en que el organismo empezaba a cobrarme el consumo de alcohol y el trasnocho.

–Te parece si esperamos unos cinco minutos de que los tórtolos se hayan ido y… ¿Vamos a comer? – propuso.

–Me parece – accedí. – ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –

–Claro – contestó.

– ¿De qué color es tu cabello? – era algo estúpido de preguntar cuando estábamos por irnos, sin embargo, eso fue lo que se me ocurrió.

–Es rosa natural, cosa de genes y una larga historia – sonrió.

–Tengo tiempo – me contagié de su sonrisa.

–Yo tengo hambre, vamos – soltó y me agarró del antebrazo para sacarme del lugar. De paso me despedí de los muchachos para no darles oportunidad de que hicieran comentarios escabrosos. Reparé en la seguridad con la que Sakura me guiaba por el lugar hasta la puerta de salida que también era la de entrada. Una vez allí, el encargado del estacionamiento me identificó y se puso en marcha para buscar el auto. Poco después el ronroneo del motor me saludó, entonces me moví para abrir la puerta del copiloto para Sakura, ella subió murmurando un gracias. Antes de rodear el auto sacudí la mano del vigilante y subí.

– ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – quise saber.

–Al centro, calle 19 entre 14 y 15 – respondió sin titubear pasándose el cinturón de seguridad.

– ¿Estás segura de que estará abierto? – interpelé-

–Burger Bar siempre está abierto – replicó.

Sin más argumentos con los cuales llevarle la contraria aceleré y salimos del club. Las calles a las 3:22 de la mañana estaban desiertas, y como no había algún cuerpo u ente que hiciera cumplir y respetar las normas del tráfico aparte de que sabía hacía donde me dirigía quise estudiarla de reojo.

–Entonces, a la derecha – murmuré identificando en las vallas las calles que ella me había indicado.

–Te lo dije, Burger Bar siempre está abierto – aseveró cuando di el cruce para estacionar.

Ella se me adelantó al bajar del auto y cuando me di cuenta me estaba esperando con la puerta de local abierta.

–Yo también puedo ser un caballero – esbozó. Consentí el gesto y riéndome pase antes que ella.

– ¡Hola Brad! – saludó ella acercándose al mostrador.

–Hola Sakura – reconoció un señor de bigote y cara regordeta amable. –¿Vienes por lo de siempre? – le preguntó.

–Sí, lo de siempre – afirmó. – ¿Y tú? – me preguntó.

– ¿Qué es lo de siempre para ti? – le pregunté.

–Vegetariana – respondió el señor Brad.

–Precisamente, soy vegetariana. – corroboró.

–En ese caso, dos hamburguesas vegetarianas – informé.

–Enseguida salen – soltó Brad antes de dirigirse a la parrillera.

– ¿Eres vegetariano? – me escrutó.

–Soy intolerante a ciertas proteínas – respondí. Tendría unos diez años cuando el nutricionista de la familia dictaminó mi organismo no toleraba los aditivos que incorporaban a las carnes a través de la alimentación que recibían los animales destinados a consumo.

–Curioso e interesante, entraste entre las probabilidades – comentó.

–Vamos a sentarnos antes de que nos quedemos sin mesas – bromeé.

Sakura tomó asiento primero en la mesa más próxima a la pared que estaba decorada con cuadros y luces retro, evitando que le apartará la silla.

–No sabía de la existencia de éste lugar – admití tomando asiento frente a ella.

–Brad y su equipo tienen tiempo aquí, les ha ido tan bien que han tenido que mudarse a locales más amplios, pase lo que pase siempre les persigo – comentó afincado los codos sobre la mesa para dejar descansar la quijada y el mentón sobre las palmas de sus manos.

–Éste lugar nos habría ahorrado a mi hermano y a mí muchos desvíos y quemaduras intentando cocinar bajo los efectos del alcohol – ella ahogó una carcajada apretando los labios. Entonces, me fijé la atención en sus ojos, grandes, expresivos y verdes _muy_ verdes.

– ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? – interrogó.

–Uno solo, y es el mayor. ¿Tú tienes hermanos? –

–No, soy hija única – eso explicaba porque se movía con tanta, digamos. Independencia.

–Con su permiso – intervino Brad, dejando frente a nosotros unas hamburguesas con una presentación increíble con papas fritas al costado. – ¿Qué le sirvo para tomar joven? – preguntó extendiéndome el catálogo de bebidas. Me fijé que a Sakura no le había preguntado, pues ella cliente frecuente y conocían lo que pedía cada vez que venía.

–Té de limón – pedí. Antes de devolverle el catalogo vislumbré que el borde inferior y centrado se leía: "Elaborated by Sakura Haruno".

– ¿Batido de fresa? – le preguntó. Ella asintió.

Ninguno toco la hamburguesa hasta que el señor volvió con las bebidas.

–Buen provecho – deseó antes de alejarse.

–Gracias – pronunciamos ambos. Ella dio el primer mordisco a su hamburguesa cerrando los ojos para degustar. Hice lo mismo y al saborear me dije a mi mismo que la hamburguesa que se encontraba en mis manos era una de las mejores que había probado.

–Vale la pena ¿Verdad? – Moví la cabeza en señal afirmativa pues estaba masticando. La comida transcurrió sin mucho apuro, incluso alguien en el lugar puso a reproducir una lista de canciones, en punto identifique "_Karma Police" _de Radiohead.

– ¿Tu diseñaste los catálogos del lugar? – pregunté antes de llevarme el último trozo de hamburguesa a la boca. Ella abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa mientras daba un sorbo a su batido.

–Ajá. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – inquirió mojando unas papas en salsa de tomate.

–En el borde inferior y se centrado se lee: Elaborado por Sakura Haruno. Al menos, que sea una coincidencia o tú lo diseñaste – solté.

–Sí, yo lo diseñe. Digamos que en mis ratos libres dibujo. – comentó dejándose caer sobre la silla exhausta. –Si estás listo, nos vamos –

–Vamos – accedí levantándome junté los desechos para dejarlos en el contenedor de basura. Dejé las bandejas sobre el recipiente, me volteé para dirigirme a la caja solo para darme cuenta de que ella ya se encontraba allí.

– ¿Qué haces? – lancé.

– ¿Qué parece que hago? – atacó.

– ¿Estás cancelando ambas ordenes? – espeté.

–Así es. Te hice manejar hasta acá, yo pago – expresó como si fuera la cosa más clara y evidente en el mundo.

–Tú me trajiste hasta acá, yo pago. Normalmente ése es el trato – contraataque divertido.

–La verdad es que no lo hablamos –

–Así son las mujeres hoy en día. – comentó Brad devolviéndole a Sakura su tarjeta. – Que pasen una buena noche o madrugada, espero verlos pronto – se despidió.

–Gracias Brad, hasta la próxima – se despidió.

–Hasta luego, gracias – alcancé a decir antes de salir tras de ella.

Sakura subió al auto apenas escuchó que quitaba el bloqueo de las puertas. Encendí el motor y lo puse en marcha.

–Eso fue algo nuevo – mencioné, trayendo de vuelta lo que acababa de pasar.

– ¿Ninguna mujer te había invitado a cenar antes? – cuestionó.

–La verdad es que hasta hoy o por lo hace menos de cinco minutos, no – confesé.

–De nada, a la orden – se burló. Rodé la mirada admitiendo y admirando que me había sacado un premio al encontrarme con una mujer como ella, en las pocas que su presencia me había acompañado no había experimentado algo igual. Alguien que se me acercará sin timidez, para hablar de cosas tan sencillas banales, que literalmente me había invitado a comer y encima de eso tenía sentido del humor pero, no dejaba entrever mucho sobre ella con lo guapa que es.

–Gracias – esbocé.

–No fue nada. Hasta la idea por si nos vemos de nuevo – agregó.

–Estaré atento si nos vemos de nuevo – atajé. Y esta vez nuestras miradas coincidieron con otro aire, había algo suave, algo implícito en la manera en la que ella había dejado caer su rostro sobre el cabezal del asiento que ocupaba.

–Eres muy guapa – me atreví a decirle, estirando la mano derecha hasta que la punta del dedo índice le acarició en un recorrido el puente de la nariz. El contacto quemó y podría jurar que ella se había dado cuenta.

–Pronto sabrás donde vivo – murmuró. –Conduce hacia el parque de los cerezos – pidió. Acatando aceleré para estar en el lugar en poco tiempo. –Es el edificio de ladrillos con acabados y materas blancas – indicó señalando con su mano derecha. Reduje la velocidad y estacioné al frente del edificio de acabado rustico pero confortable.

–Antes de que digas algo, esto va a sonar un poco extraño – previno. –Pero si gustas, solo si gustas, puedes subir. La terraza tiene una vista increíble y creo que mi plaza en el estacionamiento está disponible – murmuró con el calor inundándole las mejillas pero sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

–Me gustaría ver ésa terraza – contesté, aliviado de que aquello no tuviese nada de extraño. Ella revisó el contenido de su bolso hasta dar con el control remoto que abría el portón eléctrico del edificio.

–Tendrás que subir por la rampa hasta el segundo piso del estacionamiento – señaló. –Es aquel de la izquierda el 10-2 – apuntó. Bajamos del auto pero, antes de pasar la puerta de acceso ella me extendió la mano, la estreché aferrando sus dedos. Empujó la puerta la puerta y atravesamos un pasillo blanco que culminaba en una puerta de cristal que llevaba al décimo piso. Una vez allí reparé que aquel era el piso de los pent-house y éste edificio albergaba dos el 10-1 y el 10-2 donde ella vivía.

Frente a la puerta no demoramos mucho pues ella ya tenía las llaves en su mano.

–Disculpa si tropiezas con algo o está muy desordenado, me mudé hace poco – confesó. Abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y me soltó la mano. Ante mí, una estancia cálida y espaciosa. A la izquierda una cocina con isla con un pasillo a oscuras en un costado seguido de un mini estudio, a la derecha lo que podría ser el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y al frente el espacio para el comedor y al fondo la terraza o el balcón. Cerré la puerta mientras ella se quitaba la chaqueta y dejaba su cartera sobre el mueble más cercano.

–Puedes dejar tu chaqueta aquí – dijo dejando su prenda sobre el perchero que estaba detrás de mí en la puerta. Hice lo propio y la seguí hasta el centro del lugar. –Bienvenido – esbozó.

–Gracias, es acogedor – comentó.

–Trabajo en ello. – me dijo. – ¿Quieres tomar algo? Creo que tengo un poco de vino en la nevera –

–Tomo si tú tomas – respondí.

–El único detalle es que aún no desempaco las copas – develó señalando las cajas que se encontraban en el rincón de la derecha.

–Siempre hay una primera vez para tomar vino en taza – acepté acompañándola a la cocina.

– ¡Bingo! – exclamó sacando la mencionada botella de la nevera y vaciar lo que quedaba en las tazas de café que ubicó en una de las gavetas. –Salud por el apartamento – propuso.

–Salud por el apartamento y por ésta noche – corregí.

–Salud entonces – chocamos las tazas y dimos un buen trago. –Lo prometido es deuda, te mostraré la terraza – recordó llevándome con ella. Tiró de la puerta de cristal corrediza hacia un extremo y salimos siendo recibidos por una brisa vagamente fría pero, dando con la vista del parque de los cerezos al frente vagamente iluminado pero reconocible. Nos acercamos hasta el borde de ladrillos, dejando las tazas allí.

–Es primavera, deben estar por florecer. Y habrán muchas _Sakuras_ por aquí – recordé.

–Me mudé a tiempo – celebró.

– ¿Te mudaste sola? –

–Sí, éste apartamento fue un regalo de cumpleaños – dijo.

– ¿Hace cuánto cumpliste años? – me interesaba saber.

–Hace dos días – respondió.

–Feliz cumpleaños, atrasado – la felicité acercándome hasta que la punta de sus zapatos dio con los míos.

–Gracias, la intención es lo que cuenta – agradeció perforándome con aquel par de verdes.

–Hablando de intención ¿Tenías alguna para invitarme a tu terraza a beber vino en taza? – interpelé dejando de lado los rodeos.

–Oh bueno, ya sabes. Soy una chica con complejo de _espíritu libre_ y quería invitar a un chico a mi terraza a que viera los cerezos que aún no han florecido – bromeó. Ella se acercó hasta que su ropa hizo contacto con la mía.

–Los espíritus libres siempre emiten señales confusas, tienen ésa peculiaridad – atajé.

–Has jugado limpio y como un caballero en todo el rato que llevo contigo – replicó.

–Si das un paso más, sabrás que también puedo jugar sucio – advertí. En lo que puede demorar un parpadeo ella condujo sus manos desde sus costados a mi cuello y sus labios estuvieron a milímetros de los míos, tentando al inhalar y al exhalar.

–No me digas – el murmuro me acarició los labios.

–No pienso decírtelo – nada separó mis palabras al gesto. Con un suspiro di con unos labios, suaves, demandantes y dulces _muy _dulces. Todo fue con calma, sin ninguna prisa. Hasta que me las ingenié para calcular el recorrido de la mano izquierda hasta su cintura y la derecha hacía su cuello. Un suspiró le bastó cerrar la distancia que podía existir entre cuerpo y cuerpo, sentí cada jadeo y respiro contra los labios que no alcanzaban a enfriarse porque instintivamente buscaban refugio en su tibieza.

* * *

><p>Después de muuuucho tiempo digo <em>hola,<em> de nuevo.

Y sip, decidí volver a escribir para conocerme un poco más de nuevo y para reconectarme con la gente bonita de Fanfiction, para ustedes éste pedacito de historia que me en muchas ocasiones sin ser historia todavía me agobiaba con dejarla salir. En un principio pensé en revolver un poco la idea con algo de poderes y mucha magia –_si se quiere_– pero a la final me fui por algo más orgánico (?) porque ésta historia tiene un poco de lo mucho que vivido en cuatro años.

Sin desvariar mucho ¿De qué va: ella es un espíritu libre?

El título viene de una frase que proviene de lo que fue la conquista y el mejor "romance" que tuve en el 2014 y que duró aproximadamente un mes. No se extendió mucho más porque él regreso a su país a muchos kilómetros, husos horarios y sin promesas absurdas de por medio. Lo cierto es que meses después de cada quien en su país, me enteró en medio de una reunión de amigas a las que él conoció y se metió en el bolsillo que él estaba muy enamorado de una chica nueva, detalle que tiene toda la lógica del mundo. Lejos de sentir celos, sentir envidia de que él pudiese pasar tiempo de calidad con alguien mientras yo seguía sin esperar que alguien remotamente interesante apareciese en mi vida, alguien para por lo menos desear darle un beso esporádicamente y en secreto. Aquí vuelvo al punto de la amiga, amiga que es amiga y que le dio hospedaje a él por el tiempo que necesito me dijo lo siguiente: "él solo se pone paños de agua caliente para justificar que ella es un espíritu libre".

Ah, pocas veces me he sentido tan identificada con algo o alguien en la vida. El título no se lo debo ni a mi amiga, ni a ella, ni a él. Se lo debo a los modelos y patrones de relaciones que he adoptado para protegerme de los hombres que tanto me gustan. Desde los veinte años me dan miedo las relaciones, es ansiedad casi. Que a medida que veía más, más cerrada a opciones me volví, una fatalista más en busca del primer defecto para salir corriendo sin explicar mucho, dejando ciclos abiertos. No me creo la gran cosa, sin embargo, creo y me da miedo en lo que se convierten los hombres cuando dicen: me gustas y te quiero. Tengo pavor porque eso me ha llevado a ser las peores versionas de mí. A la final, el título alberga algo que un transcurso de tiempo represente el cierre de un capítulo.

Ahora, Sasuke y Sakura. Ellos dos simplemente me enferman, en el buen sentido. Y cuando vi el fin del manga, _I was speechless 3_

Sasuke es una mezcla condesada de virtudes y defectos muy puntuales que he tratado de estudiar del comportamiento. Él mostrará muy humildemente mi percepción del funcionamiento de la mente masculina (_no vayan a creer que estudió psicología, sociología, comportamiento o algo parecido)_ me crié con hombres y estado rodeada de hombres desde siempre. En su mayoría la historia girará en torno a la perspectiva y sentimientos del Uchiha.

Sakura es la elegida para ser el complicado espíritu libre, con una habilidad para comprender a los demás –cuando quiere– pero temerosa de aplicar lo que sale de boca para su propio beneficio.

La canción que reconocieron Sakura y Sasuke en club es _Blame de Calvin Harris Featuring John Newman,_ la escucho mucho desde que la conseguí en YouTube. El nombre del club vino de la transmisión de Geordie Shore, nada brillante. Y _Karma Police _de _Radiohead_ sonó varias veces mientras escribía la escena del restaurant y por ello quedó.

Y como esto ya está muy largo, acá me despido. Cualquier cosilla háganla llegar a través del botón de rewiev.

Buenas noches y gracias :')


End file.
